After WW3
by deadghost
Summary: 200 years after WW3 the decendents of the eds must fight to save a scarred planet a vault dweller, a cowboy and a mutant must save their friends and home
1. Into the wastes

Fallout Eds

(A/N) I don't own E,EnE or Fallout (I wish I did though).

War. War never changes. The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from it's lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into a economic superpower. But war never changes. In the 21st century war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired. Only this time the spoils of war were also it's weapons, petroleum and uranium. For these resources China would invade Alaska, the US would annex Canada and the European common wealth would dissolve into a group of quarreling, bickering nation-states bent on controlling the last of the last remaining resources on Earth. In 2027 the storm of world war had come again. In two, brief hours most of the planet was reduced to cinders and from the ashes of nuclear devastation a new civilization would struggle to arise. Few were able to reach the relative safety of large, underground vaults. Your family was part of that group that entered Vault 13. Imprisoned safely behind a large vault door, under a mountain of stone a generation has lived without knowledge of the outside world. Life in the vault is about to change.

These were the words at the beginning of the game "Fallout". This game had been played by Ed in the year 2007. He had enjoyed playing it, but had no idea of how close to home it's plot was.

The very next year China invaded Russia after large oil and gold deposits had been found in Siberia.

A nuclear war started between the two. America and the United Kingdom stayed out of the war for as long as possible, but were forced to after China fired nukes at major military strongholds in Europe and along the Eastern seaboard of America. After that little is known. The facts are pointless and trivial.

The families of the cul-de sac had made it to the nearby bunker before the radioactive heat vaporized them. The vault was sealed for 100 years. After this century had passed the doors would open and the world be colonized again. But in Vault 13, when the doors opened not everyone wanted to leave, there were arguments among the leaders until eventually half the vault's population was kicked out.

100 years later ...

Eddward Tchasky the Forth a.k.a E4. A descendant of Eddward Tchasky, the lead scientist 200 years ago.

E4 walked down the cold hallway towards the single steel door at the end. He had been called by the Vault's leader, Kevin O'brian. E4 and Kevin had never gotten along well, their families had some grudge against each other. E4 knocked on the metallic door, "enter" came a voice from inside , E4 opened the door and walked in. Kevin was sitting behind an ancient wooden desk, the only one in the vault. Wood was a rarity, you'd be lucky if you even saw a piece in your whole life.

"Mr. Tchasky" said Kevin as E4 entered, "O'brian" replied E4 bowing his head a little. "Look, lets cut to the chase" said Kevin "You know how this place works, the machines that keep us alive and the people who run the machines" "I might know" replied E4 avoiding any direct answers, "well, the water purification chip is broken, we don't have any spares, the operators say that there's enough water for vault for six or so days", "so, what do you want me to do about it" said E4 suspiciously, "well, your the only one in the vault who has any knowledge of the Outer World, we are going to open the vault doors, you are going to go out and find a replacement chip, we'll supply you enough for a couple of days and we'll give you some of this stuff they call "Money", OK ?"

"And if I refuse?" replied E4 angrily, "then you will kill everyone in the vault" Kevin responded cooly. "Fine, when do I leave" E4 said, clearly pissed off.

Thank you for reading, please post a comment :) p.s I won't be following the Fallout plot, just taking ideas from it.


	2. Palmdale

(A/N) I don't own E,EnE or Fallout, The town of Palmdale, the NCR and Pete Kodak belong to Thesiddog I take no credit for those names.

E4 put on his suit, backpack and a pair of strong sun glasses to protect his eyes from the suns light( no-one had seen real sunlight in two generations.) He stepped into the chamber in front of the vault door. The large door closed behind him as the second opened. Moonlight flooded the chamber. E4 took off the shades and walked across the dry sand and stones. He looked at the high rocks that made a path for him, was this what they called a "valley"? He walked along the path until it opened up into a wide plain. It was a full moon so E4 could see quite well. There were dry bushes all around, but not much else. There was rustling behind E4, he swung round and pulled out his knife. The vault didn't have many weapons, they had all worn out over the years, only a few military knives were left.

E4 looked around carefully for the cause of the rustling, he was about to put the knife away when a giant scorpion, about 4 or 5 feet long charged at him, it nearly stabbed him with it's stinger but he managed to dodge it and stab it in the back with his knife, the scorpion didn't die and the knife was stuck between two pieces of armor. The scorpion charged again, E4 grabbed a stick off the ground, the scorpion stabbed again with it's stinger, E4 knocked it away with stick, but the scorpion grabbed his ankle with it's pincer. E4 let out a yell of pain, stomped on the pincer with his free foot crushing it, he thrust the stick through the scorpion's head, it twitched a little then died.

E4 sat down and looked at his injured ankle,then at the dead scorpion. He pulled his knife out of it's back then continued to walk. He walked for another four hours, then sat down to take a break. He looked around then saw it, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the sun rising. The first time he had ever seen the sun. As the sun rose his eyes adjusted to it, he threw the sunglasses away and continued to walk. After another two hours he saw a small settlement in the distance. He walked faster towards it, the sun was getting hot and he needed a place to rest.

He reached the town. It was surrounded by a short wooden fence and most of the buildings were wooden. There was a sign by the entrance to the town "Welcome to Palmdale" "Palmdale ?" thought E4, he walked into the town,he passed a house with another sign over it " Kodak's Cattle". E4 recognized the word "Cattle", he had read about them in one of the old books in the vault, their meat was supposed to be really tasty. There were only 18 or 19 buildings in the town, E4 saw one that some people had just gone into. The doors swung open as he stepped inside, the floor boards were wood, as was the rest of the building. The atmosphere was thick and smoky, there were a couple of small, round tables dotted around the single, large room. In one corner the wall had shelves with alcohol and a long table underneath them with a man standing behind it. There were some stools in front of the long table. E4 recognized this place as a bar. There used to be one in the vault, but it ran dry and closed.

E4 sat down on one of the stools by the bar, the bartender came over and asked "You new in town?" "yeah, I just got here" E4 replied, "so, what can I get you ?" said the bartender friendly, "just some water would be good" said E4 remembering he hadn't drunk in hours, in the post apocalyptic wasteland drinking was very important.

E4 looked around the bar as he waited for the water, he saw a middle-aged man sat at one of the tables, the man turned and looked at E4, "hey, new guy" said the man to E4 "come over here a sec", E4 took his bottle of water and went and sat down by the man, "the name's Pete Kodak, I own a cattle ranch on the outskirts of town", "yeah I saw the sign" said E4. "So, are you new to the area ?" asked Pete Kodak "actually I just got out of my vault, I'm looking for a Water Chip, do you know where I could get one?" said E4 remembering his duty to the Vault, "no, sorry. I do know someone who could help you though. He lives in the NCR, that's the New Californian Republic, one of the largest cities in the wastes" replied the ranch owner. "Great, which way is the NCR" asked E4 eagerly "wow, you can't reach the NCR by yourself, if the raiders don't get you first the Rad scorpions will. Look, me and some guys are taking some cattle down there in a month, just chill with me 'till then and I'll take you with us" bargained Pete Kodak, "but my Vault only has enough water for another week" said E4 "don't worry, the water traders are arriving tomorrow, I'll ask them to stop by your vault, OK?". E4 agreed with Pete. The next day E4 gave the water traders the directions to his vault.

E4 stayed with Pete Kodak and his family. E4 got along well with Pete's son, Eddy Kodak. Eddy had traced his family back to vault 13, his family was among those kicked out 100 years ago. Some of the outcasts had settled and founded Palmdale while the others went south. Eddy was a short, quick-witted man of 23 years. E4 was taller than Eddy by a foot, E4 had inherited his great-great grandad's intelligence but had a stronger body.

A month passed and finally E4, Eddy, Pete and some guys looking for safe trip down to the NCR set off on the 3 week journey.

(A/N) Hope you liked the story I'll update when I get some reviews.


	3. Welcome to the NCR

Welcome to the NCR

The group of 30 men moved across the wastes of what was once the fertile California. Moving on cattle pulled carts they braved the raiders and mutated creatures of the wastes. One night E4 and Eddy were playing cards in the light of their fire,the rest of the travelers were a couple of metres away, E4 had just lost because Eddy was a skilled gambler, when the sound of a twig snapping alerted them, Eddy slowly picked up his AK-47. The AK-47 was one of a few types of guns that had survived the war, because of it's durability and reliability it was a perfect weapon for anyone on the surface. E4 took out his colt.45, which Eddy had given him, Eddy picked up a log from the fire on the unburnt side and used it as a torch to find the source of the noise.

"Nothing, you see anything E4" asked Eddy as he looked around, "nope, nothing here" said E4, "probably just a lizard or something" said Eddy. He was right, it was a lizard but it was a 14 foot one with 3 inch teeth. Eddy and E4 sat down and continued their game. The giant lizard ran out the shadows, taking the two by surprise, luckily they managed to jump out it's path before it ran over their card game, the others picked up their guns and ran over to help, they started firing rounds into the lizard but the bullets just bounced off it's scales and really annoyed it. The lizard started biting at the travelers and waving it's tail, one of the travelers didn't watch were he put his feet and got knocked down, the lizard turned around and grabbed the man it's jaws, nearly cutting him in half, the man let out a brief scream before being silenced as the lizard ran off into the darkness with it's prize.

The chaos calmed down after a few minutes, "who got killed" asked E4 to Pete, "Ellis Stevenson, he always was a bit careless." he answered, all that was left of him was a small puddle of blood sinking into the desert sand, "that's life in the wastes for you" Pete said staring into the darkness where the lizard had run off into.

The sun rose and E4 woke up from a restless night, he kept having this dream that the lizard returned while he was asleep. The men packed up the supplies and continued on their way to the NCR. E4 was walking along side one of the carts with Eddy "how long have we out here, it feels like months now" said E4 to Eddy, "I know how you feel, I'd say about 2 and a half weeks now, just a few more days, then we'll reach the NCR, you're gonna love it their, they have shops that sell books, food, ammo, weapons, explosives plus hotels and restaurants. Did you know the NCR is the only known city to have a proper government and it's own army. Most towns hire mercenaries if they need something taken care of" Eddy stated trying to impress E4, "sounds nice" replied E4, "yup, it's the cleanest and safest place to be in wastes, no weapons are allowed inside the walls, you have to leave them at the guard post with your name and if you buy a gun they deliver it to the post so you collect it on your way out, unlike New Reno" continued Eddy, "whats New Reno" asked E4 still new to the area, "It's a town to the far west of the NCR, it's controlled by a guy from the Mafia, an old organization that survived the war, it's a gambling town, full of outlaws, hookers and thugs, not a nice place to be. I went there once, won a game of high stakes poker, lucky to have left that town with my legs intact".

The sun set but the group didn't make camp, Pete said that they would be near the NCR in an hour or two. E4 watched the horizon from the back of a cart, a couple of kilometers ahead E4 saw lights, they illuminated the area close to it, "hey, Eddy look at that" said E4 shaking Eddy awake, he'd been sleeping on some hay in the cart with E4, "hmmm?, oh, yeah that, my friend, is the NCR" said Eddy half asleep pointing to wars the lights. The lights got nearer and E4 could make out more detail, there was a high metal wall all around it with lights pointing to the ground and armed guards looking over the top.

The 5 carts, 50 cattle and 29 men approached the guards at the entrance, one guard came over to Pete with a clip board and pen, "name?" said the guard authoritatively, "Peter Kodak and Company" Pete replied "we're here to supply you cattle" Pete said showing the guard a slip of paper with the leader's signature. "Ok, take the cows along this wall 'till you reach the ranch" the guard said pointing along the outside of the wall.

The men obeyed and dropped the cattle off at the NCR ranch. The ranch manager came out and greeted Pete, "Pete!, it's been too long" said the manager, obliviously friends with Pete, "Jeramey, how are you you old conman" said Pete smiling and embracing the man in a hug, "I see you're here on business as usual, selling us your mutants" (most of the cows have two heads, didn't I mention that?) "yeah, well you know, need the money".

Eddy and E4 went inside the Jeramey's house, where they were more then welcome. Jeramey was a rich man, he was the supplier of meat to the whole NCR. He and Pete had made a deal awhile back.

The ranch was outside the walls with a door through the wall into his house. His house was made of bricks and wood and was impressive, (his house is like a modern house of a rich person, but without the fancy electronics) "Eddy?!" screamed a girl as she came down the wooden stairs "I'm so happy to see you again" she screamed again as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, kissing him allover. "Hey baby" said Eddy kissing her in return, "oh I missed you so much" she said looking him in the eye. The girl looked around 21, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was quite attractive, a bit of a daddy's girl. She wore a demin miniskirt, a soft cotton shirt (imagine a cowgirl) and white leather boots. "Baby, I'd like to introduce to you a good friend of mine, this is Eddward Tchasky the Forth, just call him E4" said Eddy motioning to E4 "nice to meet you" said E4 politely "Hi, it's nice to meet you too" she replied smiling widely, "I'm Lisa Williams, my dad owns this ranch" she said.

Later on in the evening (it was 8:00 pm when they arrived) Mrs. Williams cooked them all a steak dinner, it was one of the best meals E4 had ever eaten, the food in the vaults was all flash frozen stuff. The whole family sat round the large wooden table, Mr and Mrs Williams, Lisa, Emma(Lisa's twin sister) Eddy, E4 and Pete. Emma was Lisa's twin but looked nothing like her, she was a brunette, green eyes, attractive and quiet, E4 quite liked her. After dinner the group dispersed, Eddy and Lisa went upstairs, Pete, Jeramey and Mrs. Williams sat in the living room and talked. E4 was in the kitchen with Emma, "you're Eddy's friend, E4 right?" she asked "yeah, that's me" he replied, "so, are you from Palmdale too, or did Eddy pick you up somewhere along the way?" she said smiling "actually, I'm from a vault near Palmdale, I left to find a new water chip, 'cause our one is broken, but I found Palmdale and met Pete, he told me where I could find a new one and here I am" he said, "sounds like you've been through an interesting couple of months, so anyone you left behind in your vault, girlfriend, wife?" she asked "no, no nothing like that, relationships were controlled in my vault, so I didn't get to meet many girls" said E4 blushing a tiny, tiny bit.

"To bad for those girls I say" said Emma blushing. E4 was a little confused, he didn't know how relationships worked, plus he was a little shy. Emma walked over next to him, "I haven't had many boyfriends, I was always overshadowed by Lisa" she said looking at the ground, E4 took her hand in his own, she looked up and into his eyes, she held on tighter to his hand, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. They looked into each others eyes and kissed.

It was the first time E4 had ever kissed someone and it felt great.


	4. Crazy Jak

Crazy Jak

(A/N) Sorry it so long to do this, but enjoy the chapter.

The next day Eddy took E4 out into the NCR to find a water chip. E4 looked around the city, the streets where made from cobble stones, there weren't any cars in the city because most of them had either been destroyed in the war or had worn out in the 200 years since. Most of the working cars left were in the ownership of the Brotherhood of Steel or the NCR army.

There were hundreds of shops in the city, so the two friends didn't know where to go first. "Hey, let's try out Crazy Jak's. He's an old guy who has a lot of rare and weird stuff at his shop, I just hope it's still there" said Eddy, "Why is he called Crazy Jak ?" asked E4, "Oh, you'll see" replied Eddy.

The two wandered into a rather seedy part of town, there were some old buildings that were starting to crumble. Eddy and E4 walked down a particularly grimy alley to a door that had a sign over it saying "Krazzy Jak'sss". "Well, the building's still here, that's a good sign" said Eddy examining the door. He knocked hard on the door, as he did so it fell off it's hinges and landed flat on the floor. "Hmmm. Thought he'd fix that by now" muttered Eddy. The two walked into the hot, humid room, the only window in the room was covered by a thick layer of moss or fungus, neither man wanted to get close enough to find out.

"Jak!" yelled out Eddy "Jak! You still alive?". "Guess he's not in" said E4. As he said this a short, old and seriously smelly man appeared behind him, "And still crazy, HAHAHA" said the man manically. E4 nearly had a heart attack, he jumped and ran behind Eddy and used him as a shield. "Ah Eddy, it's a while been" said the old man, "Jak! Good to see you, ya crazy bastard." replied Eddy, "Ah, blush you me make" said Jak accepting the compliment. "Interest in you can I what?" asked Crazy Jak, "What the hell did he just say" whispered E4, "He said, What can I interest you in?" Eddy whispered back.

"You still got that water chip you had last time I was here?" asked Eddy, "Depends that does" replied Jak. The old man walked over to a crate and opened it, inside was full of straw, I ruffled through the straw and pulled out an object the size of a shoe box. It was a flat square with a large light bulb in one corner, a rectangular box on the opposite side, several smaller light bulbs and a few wires coming in and out of different places.

"Yeah, that's it" interrupted E4, "what do want for you it?". Jak looked at E4, "dunno, got what have you" replied Jak, E4 pulled out the money he had in his back pocket, only 43. "This enough?" asked E4 offering the money to Jak, "nah, BOS scrip to me good no" replied Jak denying the money, "Well thats all I've got" said E4 annoyed, he searched through his pockets. As he did, a small ball fell from his pocket, it hit the floor and immediately bounced back up. Jak jumped away from it as soon as he saw it. It fell again and bounced back, "That what is?" Jak demanded, "Oh, it's just a bouncy ball, I must have left it in my pocket" explained E4, "Water chip trade for ball of bouncing?" asked Jak, "Yeah, sure. Here" said E4 giving Jak the ball. Jak chucked the water chip at E4, who grabbed it quickly.

Jak dropped the ball and watched it bounce, he laughed maniacally. E4 and Eddy backed slowly out of the store. "I see why you call him "Crazy Jak" said E4, "yup, I'm surprised he hasn't blown himself up yet"replied Eddy, E4 laughed. "So how did you meet him" asked E4, "It was ages ago, back when I was just a little boy" Eddy said, putting his hand just above his knee. "It was the first time I'd ever come to the NCR, Jak was playing out in the wastes, throwing grenades around. But I never really met him until I was eight. I came here as usual. I was playing with a friend of mine, running around town. I ran into Jak's shop and he caught me. He didn't do anything, just kinda scared me. And I've always visited him every time I'm here." explained Eddy.

"You see that part of the wall" said Eddy pointing at a part of the high wall that surrounded the city, it was different from the rest of the wall. The wall was made of rocks, debris and cement, it was a uniform gray colour. But one part was only half made of the normal material, the top half was made of rusted sheet metal, random pieces of scrap and wire. "Yeah, what happened to it?" asked E4 noticing the anomaly, "Jak was playing with some dynamite, need I say more. The President made him repair it by himself" explained Eddy. "Oh, why hasn't he been kicked out yet?" asked E4 amazed, "No one wants to tell him to leave, who knows what he'll do. Besides, he usually only hurts himself" Eddy replied.

The two men arrived back at Jeremy's house. Over dinner they made plans to return to the vault. The next day E4, Eddy, Lisa, Emma and Pete, along with 20 or so other travellers set out for Palmdale. Lisa and Emma said Goodbye to their dad, Pete shook hands with Jeremy, "See you next time Pete" said Jeremy. The carts set out from the peaceful city into the harsh desert.

For the first week there were no problems. But one night, as the caravan past through a valley one of the carts broke a wheel. The sun was setting and there was no time to fix it until day. So they decided to make camp. As night fell, they didn't know that they were being watched...

(A/N) Well that's the chapter. Again, sorry it took so long to finish this, I ran out of ideas. But now I have been inspired, so expect more updates soon.


	5. Death Stalkers and Quincy

Death Stalkers and Quincy

(A/N) Thank you to Mr. Who for reviewing my story and good luck with your story "Life in this new world" I really like it.

The carts were arranged in a circle, like the style of the old, old west. It was midnight and most of the men were asleep in the carts, but E4 and Eddy were sitting around the fire in the middle, playing cards. Eddy was desperate to win back his cash, "I don't get it, what the hell is wrong with me tonight. Usually I would clean up in minutes." Said Eddy looking at the pile of scrip in front of E4 and the the small pile money Eddy had left. "Maybe you should quit with what you've got" suggested E4, smiling, "Shut up and deal the cards" replied Eddy.

Some rocks fell down the side of the valley. "What was that" asked E4 looking into the darkness, "You worry too much, now the game" said Eddy, still staring at his cards, "You don't worry enough" replied E4, returning his attention to the game.

A bright orange flare suddenly appeared from the valley wall. A rocket streamed towards the cart circle, leaving a trail of smoke. The missile collided with the ground just underneath a cart. The small wooden vehicle was blown nearly 20 feet into the night sky. The three men sleeping inside of it were blown out and hit the ground around the campsite. "SHIT!" said Eddy, he rolled away from the flaming remains of the cart, it's fire now illuminated the whole area. Another flare from the valley wall as a missile was fired.

The other men were now awake, but disorganised. The missile hit between two carts, both were blown to pieces and set on fire. Eddy and E4 picked up their weapons and tried to find cover. Among the sound of roaring fires and men panicking, E4 could hear the sound of a distant engine, it was coming closer. "Eddy, we gotta get out of here, somewhere we can hide" said E4, "Yeah, follow me" replied Eddy. Eddy led E4 out of the cart circle, or what remained out it. The two men hid behind a rock cluster and watched the cart circle. "Where's Emma and Lisa?" asked E4, "Crap, I forgot about them, they must still be in the carts" replied Eddy, suddenly remembering,

A hummer, made mostly of scrap metal pulled up, along with several men dressed in red jumpsuits covered in metal armour. The men were armed with old weapons varying from MP5s and Ak47s to Hunting rifles and pistols. "Shit, who are these guys" asked E4, "Bandits, gotta be rich ones too, wonder where they got that car" said Eddy looking at the armed men taking their comrades hostage.

The men the two had been travelling with were being lined up by the bandits,Emma, Lisa and Eddy's father were among them. The bandits tied up the captured men and put them in the carts.

One man tried to free himself and escape but he was simply shot by one of the bandits. His body slumped to the floor and his blood was soon swallowed by the hungry soil. "Come on, let's take 'em by surprise" suggested Eddy, "Follow me". Eddy and E4 crept around the rocks and into a good position to shoot the bandits. But as Eddy climbed up a slope, he slipped and tumbled down, dragging E4 with him. The two rolled right into the sight of the bandits. The bandits aimed their guns at the two men, who now lay on their backs, defenceless.

"No, wait" ordered one of the bandits. The bandit leader walked over to the young men. He looked them over, "hmm, well what have we here? You two nearly escaped. As much as I would hate to let two perfectly good slaves, like you, go, here's a deal. You tell everyone you know about us and we'll let you live " offered the Bandit leader, "Who are you" asked Eddy with a small amount of disgust in his voice, "We are the Death Stalkers, the most powerful bandit group this side of the NCR." the leader of the Death Stalkers replied. "If you live long enough to find anyone, make sure they know about us" said the Death Stalker leader, after he said this, two bandits bashed the backs of Eddy's and E4's heads, knocking them out cold. As E4 faded out of conciousness he heard the leader say: "Leave 'em to the wastes, let her decide their fate".

E4 awoke many hours later, the scorching sun burning down on him and Eddy. Eddy was still out cold, "Eddy, Eddy, wake up, they took them" said e4 shaking Eddy. Eddy stirred, "oh, geez my head" groaned Eddy, "Come on Eddy, get up, we gotta find someone to help us find them" said E4, Eddy got shakily to his feet, he winced in the bright day. "Which way did they go?" asked Eddy, "Dunno, the wind removed any tracks. We're lost" said E4 looking around the barren landscape.

"Which direction should we go?" asked E4, "Why you asking me?" demanded Eddy, "You've been travelling this route all your life, you should know if there's any civilisation nearby" stated E4, "I know. Um, my dad used to say there was a ghost town about 7 hours walk north east of here" suggested Eddy, "Well, it's not much, but it'll have to do" said E4. The two men began walking towards the supposed "Ghost town".

"So what did your dad tell you about this place?" asked E4, "Well, he said it was built around a nuclear power plant or something. And during the great war, the inhabitants went into a mini-vault in the town, but something went wrong and they were never heard of again." explained Eddy, "Hasn't anyone ever thought of going there, to find out what happened to them?" asked E4, "Some people went there, the first came back half insane, saying they saw monsters, demons and many just didn't come back at all." continued Eddy, "Wow, creepy. I wonder what lives there now" E4 though aloud, "Well, we're gonna be finding out soon enough" said Eddy.

The two adventurers continued through the desolate land. But as the sun began to set, Eddy saw something on the horizon. "Hey, what's that" said Eddy pointing at a distant building, "I think that is the town we're looking for" said E4, as the sun went down they noticed the buildings light up, "Well, someone is definitely home" said E4. It was about 9:30pm when the two men arrived at the town. The town was mostly tents, houses made from scrap metal and a few wooden buildings.

As the two men entered the town they passed a sign that read : Welcome to Quincy, Population: 30.

But the two could not see a single person. They approached the large building in the middle of the town, they stepped inside. Empty. They were in, what looked like a lobby. In front of them was an oval shaped desk. There were doors either side of the desk, one leading to the control room and the other leading to the maintenance rooms. E4 walked up the desk and looked behind it. He nearly threw up at what he saw. It was, what looked like a half decayed body, the flesh was green and in some places was melted off. Eddy looked at the body and knelt down next to it, "Poor guy, wonder what happened to him?" Eddy said.

The body opened it's eyes and let out a scream. Eddy flew back against the wall and nearly soiled himself with terror. The body stopped screaming and stood up, "What the hell are you doing hanging over a guy while he's sleeping" it slurred in a, strangely, kind sounding way. E4 was lost for words, he didn't know what to say, but some words managed to find a way out, "Sorry, we thought you were dead" E4 said shakily.

"Dead? What? You never seen a ghoul before, stranger?" asked the ghoul. E4 shook his head. Eddy was sitting on the floor with back pressed hard against the wall, he was gripping his chest where his heart was, his facial expression was frozen with terror.

Another ghoul came down one of the hallways and stood next to Eddy, "Hey Phil" said the second ghoul, "Hey there Bob." replied the first ghoul. "Who are these guys" asked Bob, "Dunno, they just walked in here and woke me up" replied Phil. "Well then, welcome to Quincy, Stranger" said Bob offering his hand to E4, E4 shook the ghoul's hand nervously.

"Um, hi" said E4 nervously, "So, um, where is everyone?" asked E4, "hehe, well most of us ghouls are near the reactor, we like it there, nice and warm. The human population are having a meeting in the town hall with our leaders" explained Phil. "Your friend ok?" asked Bob, looking at Eddy, "Oh, yeah. He's fine" said E4.

E4 picked up Eddy and led him out of the lobby, back outside. Eddy could stand by himself now, "That was the single most terrifying experience in my whole life" said Eddy shakily, E4 laughed a little. "Come on, let's get to the town hall. There's some humans we can talk to there" said E4. The two walked over to the two floor building next to the reactor and entered.

The building was, unsurprisingly, entirely made of wood. The two walked into the main hall, it was set out like a church, two columns of benches either side of the room with a long table at the top.

The people sitting on the benches were evenly divided between humans and ghouls. The people at the table were also humans along with ghouls. As the two entered, everyone in the room turned around to see who had joined them. E4 and Eddy suddenly froze, not knowing what to do. "Um, hi. We're lost and were wondering if you could help us" asked E4 nervously. "Why? Of course" came a reply from one of the ghouls at the table. He stood up and walked over to the men. "Please excuse me" he said the people in the room.

He took E4 and Eddy outside. "How can I help you gentlemen?" he asked kindly, "well, we wondering if you could help us. You see we were attacked by bandits and they took all our friends as prisoners." E4 said, "Well, that is bad news. Well, there's nothing we can do now. All I can offer is a bed and a meal for the night. But you can ask around tomorrow" the ghoul replied.

So that is what E4 and Eddy did. They had a meal of "Iguana on a stick" and spent the night on a bed of hay.

(A/N) And that's the end of this chapter, Review it I'll post again soon. Thanks.


End file.
